5127
by Moon Fox Chan
Summary: this is set in the future arc about Irie and Tsuna. They are both having trouble dealing with their feeling for each other but can they really betogether or will it end in heart ache?


5127

He stared at the same blank spot on the wall for an hour and still, Tsuna couldn't find the courage he needed to go talk to him. _GHAA!!! I can speak to him no problem when he's with everyone else, why can't I when he's alone!_ Tsuna walked out of his room and found himself in the conference room.

Spanner sat working on Tsuna's ear piece, while Irie worked on his laptop. Tsuna walked in to the room, not looking at Irie, and approached Spanner. "How is the ear piece coming along?" Tsuna asked, as Spanner raised his head a little so he could put another lollipop into his mouth.

"It should be ready in an hour. Don't worry it will be ready before you have to go and train" Spanner said as he lowered his head and began working on the ear piece again.

Feeling a little relieved at the progress of the ear piece, Tsuna walked over to Irie, who had fallen asleep at his laptop. _He looks so cute when he is sleeping......GHHHHAAAAAA!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!! _Tsuna thought as he watched him sleep. _I really should wake him up._

After trying to wake him for half an hour, Tsuna decided it would be best to shout as loud as he could to wake Irie up. "IRIE WAKE UP!!! IT'S NO TIME TO BE SLEEPING ON THE JOB!!!" Tsuna's voice woke Irie up as he fell off his chair and landed on Tsuna!

"Tsunayoshi-Kun?!! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Irie asked panicking thinking he had hurt him. Tsuna looked up at Irie blushing badly. Smiling at him, Irie helped him to his feet.

Tsuna allowed Irie to help, but couldn't look him in the eye. Irie brushed himself down then went to help Tsuna, who become very defensive. Irie continued to help any way.

"It's ok Irie, I'm fine!" Tsuna said as he pushed Irie's hands off him, blushing badly. Irie looked at him as if he had done something wrong to the teenage boy. Tsuna walked off while brushing himself down at the same time.

Irie followed stopping Tsuna in his tracks, by placing his arms around Tsuna from behind him. "Did I do something wrong Tsunayoshi-Kun?" Irie whispered in to Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna looked over his shoulder to see Irie's face right next to his. Tsuna's face began to burn then turned a violent shade of red. He shook his head and pushed Irie's arms from around him. "I'm fine. I just need to go and train that's all."

Tsuna left Irie where he stood and dragged Spanner away to help him with the X-Burner. Tsuna's heart raced after he left Irie, so annoyed that he let Irie get so close and he couldn't embrace him. Hitting the wall with his fist he walked back to his room leaving Spanner in the corridor.

Spanner watched Tsuna leave, tutting to his self, then returned to the conference room. Irie had returned to his laptop trying his hardest to forget what had happened between him and Tsuna.

_Why can't I just embrace him like with his older self? Why?_ Irie placed his head down on his desk. Spanner walked over to Irie and placed a hand on his shoulder. Irie looked up at him.

"What do you want, Spanner?" Irie asked a bit miffed on how he handled the situation with Tsuna. Spanner looked down at Irie, shook his head and returned to his work.

"If you want Sawada he is in his room." Spanner said not looking up from his work. Irie thanked Spanner and left in search of Tsuna.

Irie walked down the corridor and found his way to Tsuna's room. There was a loud bang from the room. Irie barged in worried that Tsuna might have hurt himself. Lying on the floor, Tsuna lifted his head up to see Irie stood in front of him.

Tsuna turned a deep shade of red as Irie help him to his bed. Sitting down next to the boy, Irie watched him sort himself out. Turning his head towards Irie, Tsuna said, "Thank you Irie, em... what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Tsunayoshi-Kun. I thought I might have upset you before because of the way you pushed me away." Irie said as he watched Tsuna look down at the floor. He placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "Did I do or say something wrong, Tsunayoshi-Kun?"

Tsuna continued to look on the floor as he spoke to Irie. "No you didn't upset me, just... I got a little freaked out before. I found some pictures in the desk of my older self. Most of them are of you and him." Tsuna showed Irie the pictures he found.

The first one Irie looked at was of him and Tsuna's older self. They were looking at each other with a look of a couple in love. Irie smiled at the picture then turned to Tsuna, who was staring at the picture too. _I can't believe he kept this picture! _

The second picture was of the first time he met Tsuna's older self when he time travelled to the future. Tsuna said that he knew Irie's older self and wanted a picture to show him when he came back. Irie allowed Tsuna to take the picture. Irie remembered this and smiled more broadly than he did at the last picture.

"Tsunayoshi-Kun, you said you found this on your desk... your older self's desk? Did you know we were in love when you looked at these?" Irie asked as he watched the boy smile at his own memories of Irie.

"I guessed, yeah but when I looked at this one I remembered when I had seen you once before. I was in the park with Yamamoto and Gokudera-Kun and you came walking past the swings. Yamamoto and Gokudera-Kun where fighting and Yamamoto ended up in front of you. You saw me run up to Yamamoto, screamed, 'It's you!' then ran way." Tsuna said as he nodded towards the picture.

Irie laughed to himself as he had forgotten about that incident. He took the rest of the pictures off Tsuna and placed them on the table beside Tsuna's bed. Tsuna watched Irie as he returned to his set, smiling, making Tsuna a little nervous.

"Well, Irie thanks for helping me before, I'm fine now so you can back to doing some work, right?" Tsuna said, panicking, because he thought might not be able to control himself much longer.

Irie's face lost its smile as he watched Tsuna trying to force himself to forget his own feelings. "Tsunayoshi-Kun it's ok. I can stay and talk for a little while I have nearly finished what I needed to do anyway."

Tsuna forced a smile on to his face. _WHHHHAAAAA!!! What am I going to do if he doesn't leave? _Irie smiled at Tsuna, making Tsuna's heart skip a beat. "It's ok I'll be fine... is there something you need to talk to me about? Or can I go back to sleep?" Tsuna asked trying to sound polite.

"Well there is one thing I wish to discuss with you, Tsunayoshi-Kun. Please correct me if I'm wrong but are you trying to avoid me, did I do something to you that may have offended you?" Irie asked, worried about Tsuna.

He stared at Irie and looked at the floor. _Should I tell him? I need to, I want to but he might take it the wrong way...maybe he won't talk to me because I'm not my older self!_ Tsuna tried his hardest not to tell him but he felt it was time Irie knew the truth.

"Irie you have never offended me, you have never done or said anything to hurt me. It's just every time I'm near you, every time I'm alone with you I panic. I can't seem to control myself and I end up hurting you. I'm sorry, Irie." Tsuna said.

Irie pulled the teenager towards himself and lifted his chin up with his right hand. Tsuna blushed as his eyes met Irie's. "It's fine Tsunayoshi-Kun. I know how you feel, and don't worry you have never done anything to hurt or offended me either. I just... I thought that I would be able to control myself around you because I'm in love with your older self, but it's not that simple. I love everything about you, your older self and you. It hasn't been easy for me to control myself around you either.

"No one knows about me or your older self. Most of these pictures we took were taken on a timed camera. It took all our strength to stop ourselves from being together in public. If anyone knew it would ruin your older self's reputation."

Tsuna smiled at Irie and rested his head on Irie's shoulder. "It's ok I'll do what I can to make you happy." Tsuna smiled at Irie trying to help him feel better. Irie lifted the boy's head towards his, locking lips with him.

They pulled apart; Tsuna couldn't believe he just kissed Irie. "Are you sure this is going to be ok? The time difference might cause problems..." Tsuna was silenced by Irie locking lips with him again.

"You don't need to worry about that because the only thing that doesn't change in time or parallel worlds is love..." Irie said and began kissing the boy's neck. Tsuna offered no resistance and rested his hands on the man's chest.

Soon, Irie had pushed Tsuna on to his back, leaning over him, as he took the boy's jacket off him. Tsuna closed his eyes as Irie continued to kiss his neck and shoulders. "Irie...Irie stop please...just for a minute..."

Irie lifted his head up and looked down at the boy below him. "What's the matter Tsunayoshi-Kun?"

"Can we do this...I mean I want to ...but...what if someone came in or something... I've never done this before...I...I..." Tsuna panicked, as the deep dark red colour returned to his face. Irie smiled and kissed his forehead.

He rose from the bed leaving Tsuna where he was and locked the door. Irie retuned and stroked the boy's head. "It's fine _Tsuna_, I have locked the door so no one can get in and I'll be as gentle as I can. Please don't worry. But if you wish for me to stop at any time I will stop. I love you too much to hurt you."

Tsuna's face became a lighter shade of red and pulled Irie's face towards his own. "I know thank you Irie." Irie pushed his lips against Tsuna's not lets his hands leave the boy's waist.

Soon Irie had his shirt off along with Tsuna. He kissed the entire area of the boy's torso, while Tsuna unbuckled the man's belt and undid his zipper. Minutes later they wore nothing but their boxers, but they didn't stay on for long.

Irie stretched over Tsuna and began rummaging through the draw beside Tsuna's bed. He pulled out a small thin tube of lubricant. Tsuna looked puzzled at the tube. "What's that for?" The boy questioned.

"It's for the preparation, I must prepare you or it could hurt more than please you. Do you want me to continue?" Irie said as he stroked the boy's hip softly. Tsuna nodded, Irie smiled and kissed his head.

Irie squeezed a bit of the lubricant on to his fingers and began pushing them into Tsuna's entrance. Tsuna winced a little but soon Irie had hit Tsuna's pleasure spot and it didn't hurt as much. The whole time Irie rubbed Tsuna's hip trying to distract Tsuna from any pain he felt.

Once Irie had prepared Tsuna's opening, he kissed Tsuna on the head, put couldn't help noticing how much pain Tsuna was in while he was preparing him. "Tsuna are you sure you want me to continue, you looked like you was in so much pain. I don't want to hurt you..."

Tsuna silenced Irie with kiss, then as he stroked the back of his neck, sending shivers down the man's spine, he answered, "If we stop now then the pain wouldn't be worth it, plus if I didn't want you to I would have stopped you at that first kiss."

The kissing commenced again as Irie positioned his member at Tsuna's entrance, pushing as gently as he could in and out. Tsuna moaned as Irie kept catching his pleasure spot. Irie licked Tsuna's neck playfully, nipping and sucking areas. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Irie's back holding on tightly.

They moaned each other's names as they came to their climax. Breathing heavily they both came together. Tsuna looked down at his bed sheets as they were covered in red and white liquids.

"Tsuna are you ok? You look pale." Irie said as he looked down at the boy, but he just smiled back.

"I'm fine. Just don't let go of me. Just let me stay beside you...always..." Tsuna said as Irie lent down as kissed him.

"I'll always be by your side my sweet, sweet Tsu-Kun. I don't ever want to let go of you again." Irie said as he began pushing in and out again.

They were up all night consummating their love. The next morning there was a loud bang on the door and Gokudera-Kun's voice could be heard from outside. "TENTH!!! WHAT'S GOING ON? YOU'VE LOCKED ME OUT!!!"

Tsuna woke up to the banging and sat up. Irie woke next and began stroking Tsuna's arm. "What's the matter? Who's that at this time in the morning?"

Irie rose from the bed leaving Tsuna where he was. "Don't worry Tsunayoshi-Kun I'll find out what they want."

Tsuna panicked and said as Irie opened the door. "Wait put some clothes... on..." It was too late Irie answered the door to see Gokudera-Kun turn a pale colour then scream "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO TENTH?!"

From that day on everyone knew that Irie had had sex with Tsuna but no one would believe Tsuna wanted.

~THE END~


End file.
